grefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:·AL05·
...Saludos, pon. No actualizare tan seguido esta cosa, pero bueno, al menos no estará vacío... Me he integrado con deseos de ayudar a traducir información. En realidad no se exactamente qué escribir aquí, aunque tampoco es como si tuviera algo interesante que contar... pero bueno, a ver que hago para hacer un poco de platica, igual y termino escribiendo una enorme biblia, pon. —Domingo, 15 de Diciembre del 2019—. asI ES. HE REGRESAO. ' ...'PON! (? Ok, pues. Si, si, que me pase del tiempo que dije que me iría. ¡Pero a quien le importa, no es como si fuera influencer ni nada! Pero igual para justificar mi ausenciaxd: Aún soy estudiante, y acababa de graduarme, por lo que en esta nueva etapa los maestros me dejaron con dolor en el bootie (metafóricamente hablando, obviamente), lo que me "obligo" a despegarme de los pasatiempos que me quitaban mas tiempo, como bien dije la sección "curiosidades sobre mi persona, pon!". Ahora mismo, estoy en vacaciones, así que ya estare por aqui mas seguido. ''' '''Buenop, eso es todo, pon! Ya luego me daré el tiempo de remodelar esta cosa y eliminar el relleno. Felices fiestas, pon! <3 ¿Cómo termine aquí, pon? Intando ser breve, hace muchos años en un día completamente normal para mi, encendí mi PSP como de costumbre, y me encontré con el demo del primer juego de la trilogía (El cual había sido ingresado a la Memory Stick por mi padre), pon. La primera vez no le entendí porque estaba en inglés y en ese entonces apenas sabia lo básico del idioma. Termine borrandolo... Sin embargo, mi padre insistió en que lo jugara, metiendolo al memory stick de nuevo... y lo intente otra vez para darme cuenta de que ahora ya estaba en español, pon. De ahí, un testimonio algo común por aquí: Jugué, me envicie de una forma increíble con el juego, y ahí empezó, pon. No pude parar hasta terminarme la trilogía (Mi padre conservaba los archivos .iso de los tres juegos en su computadora, no tuve que esperar)... Y luego, me di cuenta de que no tenia a nadie con quien hablar de ello, ni tampoco razones para seguir jugando, así que eventualmente los borre... y deje mi PSP arrumbado por ahí porque, si que tenia juegos, pero ya ninguno que me llamara la atención, pon. Y así pasaron los años hasta que hace poco volví a caer en el vicio jugando Kingdom Hearts: Birth by sleep, y el destino hizo que me reencontrara con los archivos .iso de la Trilogia Patapon, lo que resulto en volver a meterlos a mi PSP y finalmente en un speedrun del primer juego, cosa que también haré con las secuelas, pon. Justo así fue como y cuando llegue aquí. Actualmente estoy comenzando desde 0 en Patapon 2, y me interesaba saber como conseguir los sombreros de los patapookas... entonces... ¿Que mejor lugar para buscar respuestas, si no es en Google, pon? Hahaha. Ya es obvio que fue el mismo internet el que me arrastro hasta acá. Por mucha coincidencia que fuera... al entrar a la pagina de "Mini-juegos de Patapon 2", la información que yo necesitaba no estaba, y me desanime un poco... pero vi los "letreros" de hasta arriba, solicitando ayuda a quien pudiera para traer la traducción de la pagina en ingles, pon. De inmediato me anime de nuevo porque, en primer lugar... I love English language, i'm still on learning some things, but I really love it, it's practically part of my life, pon! En segundo lugar, me gusta redactar... y por ultimo, siempre he querido contribuir en algo que requiera traducción del ingles al español o viceversa, así que, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, pon. Me di cuenta de que podía editar sin necesidad de crearme un usuario, así que comencé por ahí... luego de al menos unas... 10 ediciones (pequeñas) con una cuenta anónima, decidí que me haría una cuenta e intentaría ayudar en lo que pudiera. Haré lo que pueda en mis ratos libres, pon. ¡Curiosidades sobre mi persona, pon! * Al ser una persona con una vida no tan ocupada tengo varios hobbies... entre ellos: dibujar, cantar, escribir, rolear... no planeo dedicarme a ninguna de esas cosas, pero ya tengo bastante practica y... no hay dia en que no haga alguna de estas cosas (Aunque lastimosamente, cuando los estudios se pongan rudos muy probablemente tendré que dejar la mayoría). * Estoy en esta wiki solo para traducir y ver si puedo extender mi léxico en inglés, pues a pesar de que me gusta mucho Patapon, no recuerdo la mayoría de la historia... y al menos por ahora no me interesa recordar. * Adoro la buena ortografia, pero si alguna vez pareciera que se me olvidan los acentos pido disculpas, escribo desde una computadora. Poner los acentos me da pereza a veces. * En contradicción con lo anterior, a la mala ortografía la adoro para hacer la gracia. Esto es culpa de los memes. VRUTAL.jpg * Tengo una pésima memoria. Una MUY, MUY mala memoria. * ¿Ya mencioné que adoro el inglés? * ¡Digo "pon" al final de algunas frases! ... Hahaha, por si no lo habían notado, eh. Lo hago porque si(?Simplemente lo encontré divertido. En todo caso, siempre intentaré moderar la cantidad de veces que lo uso. No lo tomen en serio, pon.